The present disclosure relates to a display device, and in particular, to a display device including dummy color filters.
In general, a display device includes a first substrate including a plurality of pixels, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and an image display layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. Various image display layers, such as a liquid crystal layer, an electrowetting layer, and an electrophoresis layer, may be used as the image display layer.
Each of the pixels includes a pixel electrode that is connected to a thin-film transistor and a common electrode that is provided to face the pixel electrode. An electric field is produced by a data voltage applied to the pixel electrode and a common voltage applied to the common electrode to display an image on the display device.
To maintain a cell gap between the first and second substrates, column spacers are provided on the second substrate. The column spacers include a plurality of main column spacers and a plurality of sub column spacers. The main column spacers are formed to have a larger size than the sub column spacers in a vertical direction, thereby supporting the first substrate and the second substrate.